User talk:Sircreepypasta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Is it real? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 15:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi CautionHazard (talk) 12:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC)CautionHazard hai Hi this is Next556 and WhyAmIReadingThis banned me after kicking me once but according to the rules I have to be kicked twice. The reason why I got banned was because I was giving the info of all the administraters on here. Reality of Dark Times I awoke from my peaceful slumber. It is the first time I have slept decintly in the past few months. I lay sprawled out on my bed. I feel like somone is wacthing me. My body is paralazyed in its position as I see something move from my window. I closed my eyes thinking it was just my mind playing a trick on me. This happens all the time tome, my body and soul has been manipulated to play tricks on me for its own pleasure. I get up after a few hours of laying on my bed. If I wasn't here tomorrow no one would care. My parents are to busy fighting each other and my sisters say I'll end up just like my farther. A uselesss waste of space, that is a parasite ready to take anything he can from you. They hate my farther for what he did in the past. I was to little to remeber, so I don't really care what he has done he is my farther after all. They would tell mestories about thepastand I've heard them all so many times I don't know what to believe anymore. My reality is intermixed with the past of those I care for and wish to protect. For years they told me bad things about my farther. I asked him myself. He told me these stories of him being a drunk and snapping at my sisters. Even the one about coming home wasted every night and holding a agun to my mothers head in front of my sisters. They never told me why he did it however. He was coping with what had happened to my sister. She was melested he said with some other grils on her eighth grade softball team. THe man never got cuaght for what he had done. My farther wanted to kill him. He comtempplated it for years. He was going to cut the guys hands off frist and beat himm to death. He knew he had to be here to protect us, so he never did and he drank to subside his pain. Now that I know the darkness of the truth. I feel regret that I wasn't there to protect my sister. I would do anything to protect them. It was no matter of time for me to make my mistake. I found a place where people understood me and I felt safe. The only demonswho followed me where my own. I was taken away from the pain and put into a much worse situation. It has been ten years and I'm not a child anymore. I've been shackeled and caged, beaten and whipped. I couldn't care less about anything anymore. I do what the men ask for me. I listen and don't try to run anymore. Something is wrong though. THey would have came for me already. Hours passed, it felt like weeks I began to claw at my skin just to wacth me bleed and gave me a relif. I started hearing srcreams of pain, anger and lust. I have many scares on my body, but I'm not afriad. To be afraid is to show weakness. I will never let someone see me that way. I'll get out of here, even if it kills me. I was tooken out of the shackles and had to pleasure five men. I looked away and tried to ignore what was going on. THen Ifinally snapped I used all the power I had to push them away and scream at the topof my lungs. I began to lose breath and my voice becamed hushed. Something sharp was put into my armand I was casted out into a new darkness. I would awaken andsee glimpes of horrifiy sites. A girl was being stripped away from her flesh and hung by her feet, like they were going to gut her like a pig. I heard her screams of insanity and pain. She hung there left to drain. I tried to move, but whatever they did to me made it so I didn't have any control of my movements and I was lifeless. A corspe ready to die, but still alive inside. Themen came in and out of this place. Soon no one came and I wasthe only one left. I began to gain movement in my fingertips. I was straving, but I was more worried about getting out of this place. Hours pasted I finally gained my bodies functions and I got up slowly. I screamed as the pains shocked me from my legs to the rest of my body. I'll get out of here and I will be ok. I promised myself I would. The shock from my legs made me fall, so I began to dragmyslef across the cool blod soaked floor. I crawled and crawled. I was almost out. I could see the door and I hoped it lead to the outsideworld.